Compounds having selectivity for the 5-HT.sub.1A receptor have established a domain in the marketplace as effective anxiolytic agents (buspirone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,634). In addition to the treatment of anxiety, selective 5-HT.sub.1A antagonists are also useful as mixed anxiolytic, antidepressant agents.